Heart & Soul
by X Moonchik
Summary: Women are being found drained of their blood all over San Fancisco. After watching a newcast Phoebe sees Piper being killed by the demon attcking the women.It's up to the sisters to stop what is happeneing before one of the is killed.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Hey there.Here is my first but hopfully not last Charmed fic. Some of yoy who visit the WWC charmed boards may have read this in the fan fiction section.

This fic is set in season 3 not long after 'just harried'

-@-@-@-@

Heart & Soul

Piper sat in the kitchen of the Halliwell manor thinking about how she was going to kill Leo the next time he orbed his butt into the house. He'd been away on assingment for the past three weeks and the separation was killing her. She missed him so much. She had been up since 7:30 am thinking about him. What little sleep she had got was wrestless and hadn't done her any good. She understood that Leo had other charges to take care of but she felt that 'they' were constantly testing her. Probably to see if she depended on Leo to function. If the relationship between them got in the way of either of their commitments to the greater good, well Piper dreaded to think about that. It didn't matter if her and Leo were married to the elders as lond as their precious Charmed Ones got things done.

It was just then that a tired looking Prue walked in. Obiviously she hadn't had any coffee yet. Piper gave Prue a weak smile. It was all she could manage.

Prue looked at het younger sister and gave Piper a reassuring smile back. Prue knew that Piper was the one who resented being a witch the most. Granted all three of the sister's had at one point in time resented, even hated being a witch. For Prue the moment that stood out strong in her mind was when Andy had been taken from her. Prue hated the fact that with all the power she possessed she couldn't do anything to save Andy. It had taken her a long time to get over that and even now she knew deep down that she still hadn't fully got over it.

Prue walked towards Piper and took a seat opposite her. She looked Piper over, her blues eyes searching for and appropriate time to speak.

Suprisingly Prue was not the first one to speak. Just as she opened her mouth to say something Piper spoke up.

"What," She asked Prue.

"I was going to ask you the same, but as in what's up," Prue stated.

"Nothing," Piper said.

"Don't act all Phoebe on me, I know you. There's something bothering you. Now please tell me what it is."

"I don't wanna talk about it Prue, so just leave it," Piper told Prue.

Prue was going to say something but Piper stopped her, she held up her hand in a stop motion.

"Don't, I said leave it," Piper told her sternly.

They sat in silence . Piper occasionally sipping her coffee which was now going cold and Prue who was looking out at the wall behind her sister. bother were trying not to make eye contact.

"Well, aren't we all morbid," Phoebe commented as she entered the kitchen. Piper and Prue gave a slight jump as the youngest Halliwell announced her precence. They both followed her with their gaze as she crossed the kitchen to them.

"What do you mean," Prue quizzed.

" Oh just that I walk in here at half nine in the morning and there's total silence. You'd think someone had died," Phoebe told them.

The two older Halliwell sisters just looked at her.

"Well are you going to tell me why you two aren't talking to each other," Phoebe asked.

"I don't know Pheebs, Piper told me to leave it," Prue said while looking at Piper.

"And I meant it," Piper said as she pointed her finger at her sisters and left the room. A few moments later teh TV could be heard from the living room.

"Prue what happened," Phoebe asked.

"I just asked her what was wrong and when----"

"And when she wouldn't tell you, you gave her the Spanish Inquisition."

"Um yeah...I guess I sorta did," Prue mumbled.

"Prue, sweetie. You don't give your sister the third degree at 9:30 in the morning," Phoebe said softly.

"I blew it didn't I," Prue said as she cast her eyes downwards.

"Yeah you did honey," Phoebe said as she gathered Prue in a hug. "It's not your fault though. You were just being you and I understand that. I'm sure Piper knows that too," Phoebe said to her sister. Reassuring her as she stroked Prue's raven hair.

"I suppose I should go appoligise, huh?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, yeah you should," said Phoebe.

Prue looked at her little sister and smiled. It was weird to be taking advice from her youngest sister but in a way it settled her. To know that she could rely on Phoebe for advice when she needed it most even if it was only to tell her to make up with Piper.

Prue entered the living room, her gaze immediately feel upon Piper. Her sister was boring a hole into the TV screen but it was clear to Prue that Piper wasn't really watching what was on. She became aware that Phoebe had entered the room and was standing behind her. She glanced at her little sister and Phoebe motioned with her right hand towards Piper. Prue took in a breath then headed over to the couch where Piper was sitting.

"Piper," She said gingerly.

"Prue don't start again," Piper stated.

Prue knelt down beside her sister so taht she was eye level with her. "Look I'm not going to quiz you again. I'm only worried about you."

"I know, I know. I just need you grilling me right now."

"Sweetie, I understand. I just wish you'd tell me what was wrong," said Prue as she stroked Piper's hair.

"I bet I know what's wrong."

Prue and Piper looked up as Phoebe spoke. Piper could sense what was coming.

"It begins with an L and ends in an O."

"Phoebe," Prue glared at teh younger girl, annoyed at her bluntness.

"No, she's right. He's been away for 3 weeks with no word and I'm worried about him. He never tells us what he does while he's 'up there'," As she said this she gestured with her hands to the celing.

"Don't worry sweetie we'll get it out of him at soem point," Prue joked as she hugged Piper.

"The only problem is that we would have to stop him from orbing away," Piper finished.

All three of them smiled at each other.

"Hey, why don't we have a normal day. Just us sisters with no demons or warlocks to bother us," Piper suggested.

"That'd be---," Prue started but she was cut off by Phoebe in mid sentence.

" No, I don't think so, trouble always finds us," Both Piper and Prue looked at their little sister, confused looks on their faces.

"Phoebe," Piper questioned.

"No, look," Phoebe said as she turned up the volume on the TV with the remote.

There was a newscast on. The scene was horrific. Police everywhere trying to hold back the crowd. It was then that an ambulance crew came out from the appartment building wheeling a stretcher with them. On the stretcher was a body bag which was concealing the corpse from the prying eyes of teh crowd. The newscaster spoke up again and all three sisters listened intently.

_"The body of the woman who has been identified as 32 year old Tracy Marshell was found by police earlt this morning. It seems as if all the blood from her body has been drained but inspecters are still baffeled as to why. But believe it may having something to do with the occult as ritualistic itmes were also found in the apartment. This has been the 4th woman found in this condition in the past two weeks. Police fear---"_

The TV went quiet as Piper turned it off. "Oh I've heard enough," She said as she switched her gaze between Phoebe and Prue.

"What I'm just sick of hearing about death and destruction. Can't it leave us alone and bother someone else for once," Piper said in frustration.

"You don't mean that," Phoebe said.

"Yeah you'd hate for an inocent to suffer before we could do anything," Prue added.

"I know, lets just go look in the Book of Shadows for this blood sucking thingy," Piper said as she got up and headed for the staircase, Prue and Phoebe not far behind.

Piper was almost at the top of the stairs when a cry from Phoebe made her stop suddenly. She looked back down and saw that Phoebe was doubled over, her hand on the steps to stop herself from falling. Prue was at her side leaning over her slightly and clutching onto the younger girl's side. Her sister was obviously having a premomition but the question on Piper's mind was 'what of'.

The images barelled through Phoebe's mind like a freit train. What she saw made her blood run cold and terrified her to the core. She wanted them to stop but they wouldn't until 'they' had finished giving her the message. She was faintly aware of Prue holding onto her and she could sense Piper further up the stairs. Eventually the onslaught stopped and Phoebe opened her eyes to find both her sisters looking at her, worried expressions on their faces. Warm tears ran down her face as she twisted her body into a sitting position on the stairs.

Prue was the first one to break the silence. "What did you see," She aksed her distressed sister.

Phoebe tried to answer but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She was till in shock over what she saw.

"Phoebe." This time it was Piper who got her attention. She tried to speak again but all that happned was her lips moved, making her look like a goldfish.

"Phoebe, look at me," Prue said as she put her hands on her sister's shoulders. Prue wasn't liking this one bit. Whatever Phoebe saw had really spooked her. "What did you see." This time Prue spoke soft and direct to her sister in the hope of getting a response.

"I saw...I-I saw P-Piper being attcked by that thing from the newscast. She... she was killed. It killed her." Phoebe managed to get out between sobs.

-@-@-@-@-

Author notes: the next part should be up soo. Review plz

X-Moonchik

  



	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Hey. Thanks fir all the great reviews I got for the last chapter. Greatly appreciated.

WritingMoose: Yup, I write Charmed. It's my favourite show. Yeah it's where Kyle's freezing power came from.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in chapter 1 so this accounts for both chapters. I don't own Charmed or any of it's character's. They belong to Mr. Spelling and the WB. I do however own the Cathecta demon idea so if you wanna use him in one of your fics ask me first

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What. You what. Killed me. You saw me being killed," Piper stammered. 'Great just great' she thought to herself. My husband has gone awol and now I'm gonna be killed by some demon.

"Phoebe what did the demon look like," Asked Prue, her little sister's premonitions were often true but she hoped that they'd be able to stop this one from happening. 'Just like all the others' she reassured herself.

Piper was starting to get worried. Phoebe still hadn't answered Prue. She loved her sister but Piper loathed it when Phoebe got a premonition of one of them being killed.

"Um the demon had pointed ears, sharp teeth with fangs, a short stumpy nose, electric blue eyes, it was grey in colour and it also had horns." Phoebe said.

"Oh how cliche," Prue muttered.

"Anything else," Asked Piper.

"On um oh it... when it kill-killed you, a long straw like thing came out of its mouth," Phoebe stated, her voice shaky.

"Come on," Piper said as she stood up, "I guess we should go look in the book like we always do," She said as she continued up the stairs towards the attic. Piper was trying not to think about what Phoebe had described in her premonition.

Phoebe pulled herself up using the railing at the side of the stairs. Pure also gave some assistance. She looked up at Prue as she stood up and smiled. "I suppose we should go help Piper," Phoebe said in a fake cheery voice with the smile to match. It was her defence system in these types of situations.

"Yeah," Prue answered weakly. She could tell that Phoebe was trying to be outwardly strong but the vision had shaken her and Prue was worried.

Prue and Phoebe entered the attic to find Piper paging through the book. The Book of Shadows held everything that had been passed down through their family and so reaching them. It was their heritage and they would add to it throughout their lives.

"Why, whenever we need something this damn book doesn't help us," Piper said in an annoyed tone.

"Honey that's no way to talk to the book," Phoebe answered jokingly. She was trying to put both her sisters at ease and show them that she was fine.

Piper smiled, she could see that Phoebe was trying her best to put on a happy face. There was no reason to bite her head off. " I know, I know. I'm just...well I'm just so frustrated that all this is happening. Personally I don't wanna get sucked dry," Piper stated

"How do you know it's the same thing that attacked those women is gonna try and kill you," Prue asked sceptically.

"C'mon Prue. Those women were sucked dry and in my vision Piper was about to be drank through a straw," Phoebe said firmly. Sometimes Prue's scepticism got on her nerves and now was one of those times.

"Hey, hey lets just look in the book," Piper mediated. Now was not the time for her sisters to have a catfight. "Right," Piper said as she returned to leafing through the book. Prue and Phoebe soon joined her and the three of them started the long laborious search of the Book of Shadows.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You are doing well," The Source told his subject but the demon only sneered back, it did not speak at this point. "But remember what your ultimate goal is," Continued The Source.

"Yes, to kill the Charmed Ones and retrieve their souls for you," Stated the demon.

"Yes and you can keep any other souls you have got for yourself so far and any others you get along the way a long as the Charmed Ones souls are delivered to me."

The demon smiled slightly at this.

"But if you fail I will kill you myself," The Source boomed.

The demon nodded and changed into its human form. A male in his early thirties with fair hair and green eyes. "I will not fail you," He said as he exited the Sources chamber by shimmering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh this is no use," Prue said as she threw her hands in the air and stepped back from the book, "So far we haven't come up with anything."

"I know," Phoebe said as she walked to Prue and pulled her back to the book.

"Yeah we've only been at this for nine hours, I think a little help would be nice," Piper said as she looked up.

The pages of the book started to flip furiously until they stopped near the end of the thick, heavy book.

"See you give a little, you get a little" Piper said smiling at her sisters.

"So what have we got," Phoebe asked as she looked at the page the book had stopped at?

"A Cathecta Demon," Prue read off the page, "It looks like someone you don't wanna meet on a dark night," Prue continued.

"Yeah cause you might end up getting drank through a straw like a soda pop," Phoebe joked.

"Phoebe," Prue said.

"What it's true," She insisted.

"Ok you two lets just read about the blood-sucking demon," Piper said to her sisters. Prue and Phoebe just smiled innocently at her.

Piper turned her attention back to the book;" Cathecta Demon feeds on the blood of witches and steals their souls."

"How nice," Phoebe interjected.

Piper looked at her then continued; "It looks like a normal human and only shows its true self when its victim is alone. It kills the witch by inserting a long needle like fang into the witch's heart and drinking their blood it then takes the soul of the witch."

The three of them looked at each other.

"Wait there's more," Prue said as she pointed to the page of the book, "To defeat the Cathecta Demon you must use the Sword of Ame while saying the spell."

"Wait Sword of Ame. What does that mean?" Phoebe asked. Languages had never been her strong point at school.

"Sounds French," Piper stated.

"It is French, Ame means soul," Someone from behind the girls informed them. All three of them turned around to face who had spoken.

Piper's face lit up, "Leo," She said as she ran up to him and kissed him. "Where have you been, " She asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you guys find this demon and vanquish it," He said to them. As Prue and Phoebe turned back to the book Leo pulled Piper close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away Leo whispered, "I missed you,"

She looked up to him and smiled. Then kissed him on the lips before they walked back to join Prue and Phoebe by the book.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He watched the large pink house intently from the shadows. His targets were in there. Killing the Charmed Ones would make him the most glorified demon in history. "Soon" He said to himself. He needed to get one of them alone as the three of them together would be too powerful. "Now which one first," He whispered to himself. He thought about all The Source had told him about the three meddling sisters. "Ah yes the middle one, Piper. The most vulnerable." The oldest was the strongest and the youngest had the traitor Belthazor protecting her. 'Excellent' he thought. With the middle one gone it wouldn't be long before the other two followed. He took one last look at the manor and shimmered out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author notes: Ok so there was chapter two. Hope you liked it. Review Pls.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: ok I'm so so so so sorry.I had this pastr ready to goup months ago but I forgot about it and now I can't seem to find my muse for it again.Ahh it's really annoying.Read it if you will  
  
Heart & Soul Chapter 3  
  
Phoebe was standing next to the Book of Shadows, "So what is this Sword of Ame, anyway," Phoebe asked no one in particular. "It was the sword created to vanquish the Cathecta demon along with the spell," Leo answered. "Oh," said Phoebe Piper glanced at the page opposite the one which was about the Cathecta Demon, "Hey look here's the page about the sword and it also has the spell it," Piper told them as she pointed to the page. "The only thing that will kill a Cathecta demon is the Sword of Ame. It must be put through the demon's heart while the spell is being said only then will the lost witches souls be free" Phoebe read off the page. "Only one problem with this picture," said Piper "And that is," Asked Phoebe. "We are short one sword of Ame," Piper informed Phoebe turned towards Leo, "Uh how are we meant to kill the demon without the demon-killing sword?" Phoebe asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I'll go check with the Elders," Said Leo. "No wait," Instructed Prue. She had been quiet throughout the whole conversation but the sword in the picture looked familiar. Like she had seen it somewhere before. "Prue," Asked Piper uncertainly. "I-I think I've seen this sword somewhere before," She told her sisters. "Where," Leo asked, he didn't even know the location of the sword. "That's what I'm trying to remember," Prue said. "Maybe you came across it while you were at Bucklands," Phoebe suggested. "No I don't think it was there," Said Prue. She knew she had seen it somewhere. Prue thought back further. "Honey this is important," Piper said "I know. Hmm. If I didn't come across the sword at Bucklands, the only other place I could have seen it was the... oh... oh!" Prue said as she came to a realisation. "What Prue, train of thought to fast," Said Phoebe. Prue was about to answer but Piper did that for her. "The museum," Piper finished. "Oh," Phoebe said in a more serious tone when she relished what that meant. "Museum huh, what. Am I missing something? What's wrong with the museum," Asked Leo, he was a little confused as to what the girls were going on about. "Long story, complicated. Ended badly," Piper said as she picked up the book and headed out o the attic with it. Prue followed quickly behind her. Not really wanting to fill Leo in on the story at that moment in time. "Uh," Leo said as he looked towards Phoebe. "Lets just say that it was a big misunderstanding that involved me, Prue and Prue's fiance at that time," Phoebe told Leo hurriedly before she left the attic. "Right," He said not sure what to make of it. Then he left the attic himself and headed downstairs to join the sisters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So have you made any progress," The Source asked. "Yes I have picked which of the Charmed Ones I will attack first," said the demon "And that is," The Source asked impatiently "The middle one," Answered the Cathecta demon that at the moment was in human form. "Ah yes," The Source said, I look forward to hearing about the results. Now go!" Instructed the Source. The Cathecta demon nodded and shimmered out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So what are we gonna do," Asked Piper. "About what," Prue asked "You know fine well what. Stop avoiding," Piper said. "Piper I'm not avoiding. I just don't see what there is to talk about," Prue stated. Piper rolled her eyes and turned to look as Phoebe and Leo entered the room. "Any ideas yet," Phoebe asked brightly as she sat down on the couch next to her sisters. She was trying to ease the tension in the room. Leo silently sat down on the edge so the table and waited for the girls to come to an agreement. "Well we could just go to the museum and see if the sword is still there," Piper suggested. "You and Phoebe can go; I'll stay here and have another look through the book," Said Prue. "Oh no you're not bailing on us, "Piper said as she turned to face her sister. "Yeah, we need you there in case you know who appears," Phoebe added. Prue looked between both her sisters and knew that they were right, "Fine, I'll come" Prue said in defeat. "Now that's settled shouldn't you guys get ready to go," Said Leo. "No so fast," Piper said as she moved forward and linked arms with her husband. "You're coming with us" "I am, Leo asked " Yes," Piper answered then smiled. "Right lets get going," Phoebe said then started towards the door but she bumped into something. Phoebe looked up and was met with a familiar face, "Cole" "Oh great," Prue said a little too loudly in the background. Cole just smiled and then look around. "Did I drop in at a bad time, " He asked. "Anytime you appear is a bad time," Prue scoffed. "Prue be nice;" Piper mediated from beside Leo. Phoebe looked back to Cole; "no we were just heading out to get a sword," "Sword.... For what," Cole asked confused "Oh I had a premonition of Piper being killed by a Cathecta demon and now we're heading out to the museum to look for a sword that will help kill it," Phoebe stated "That simple huh," Said Cole "Yup, now let's go," Phoebe said "Uh Phoebe I think I'll go see what I can fine out," Cole told her, eyes cast downward. "Cole please be careful," Phoebe said as she kissed him. "I will," He said and shimmered out "Oh now that he's gone we'll leave," Prue said grabbing her car keys. "Well she seems determined now," Piper mentioned then followed Prue, pulling Leo with her. Phoebe rolled her eyes and followed her sisters, "Ya know Prue you're gonna have to accept Cole soon" "Phoebe I'm not gonna even dignify that with an answer," Prue said as she headed out the front door towards her car. "Do you think Phoebe and Prue will ever come to an agreement on Cole," Leo asked. "Uh Leo, some questions are best left unanswered," Piper told him and then opened up the car door and climbed in the back, Leo getting in after her. Phoebe got into the passenger seat next to Prue. She did up her belt as her sister started up the car, "So Prue any thoughts on how we're gonna take the sword." "Not yet but we'll jump that hurdle when it comes," Prue said as she backed the car out of the drive. "Uh Prue I hope jumping that hurdle doesn't land us in jail," Piper said uneasily "Piper I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we don't get seen" Prue answered. "That's gonna be hard considering the sword is displayed in a room filled with people," Piper said in an annoyed tone. "Ok people no more talk of jail, lets just get there first" Phoebe said looking from Prue to Piper then to Leo who sat there quietly. 'Probably for his own good' Phoebe thought. Prue and Piper didn't say anything. But they were both thinking the same thing. How were they meant to get the sword out of the museum safely? 


End file.
